


Trust me, they're not as cute as they look

by Notoyax17



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Cats, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoyax17/pseuds/Notoyax17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A headcanon that spun out of nowhere from a picture by Kissing Cullens of Sam with a bunch of cats.</p><p>Steve, Natasha and Bucky are Sam's cats. He loves them but they're all crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust me, they're not as cute as they look

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sam Wilson lies in bed, holding a white cat. Two more cats lounge on his shoulders. He nuzzles the small black cat on his left shoulder.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/121623) by Kissing Cullens. 



> I might leave this as a stand alone or a chapters later. If I add chapters later, those will probably be actual stories.

 

 

 

Natasha is the gray one, small and regal, but the one he’s pretty sure is responsible for all the messes that he keeps tripping over. At first he’d blamed Steve or Bucky, mostly because they were always closest to the scene of the crime looking “innocently” confused. But now he realizes that it’s _honest_ confusion because THEY keep tripping over the crime scenes just as Sam finds them and they have NO IDEA how she’s keeps doing that. Every now and again, Sam finds valuable articles of clothing and jewelry (some of which he later sees as missing on the news) that she leaves under his pillow or in his work bag. He’s flattered but deeply alarmed. He makes sure to thank her and wipe clean the more important pieces before mailing them to Pepper to quietly give back. He keeps the autographed metal falcon automaton. He’s pretty sure it’s Tony’s anyway and it’s awesome.

Steve is the mostly black one. As far as cats go, he’s a _good_ cat. Friendly with guests, doesn’t attack anyone. …usually. He’s somehow become the protector of the neighborhood children, attacking any dogs, cats and the occasional goose that tries to hurt them. He also has NO problem defending other animals from the rowdy children that try to hurt them and then innocently purrs up a storm when irritated parents call animal control on them. They think he loves them. Steve thinks they’re easy. The group has gotten REALLY good at cleaning blood off of Steve quickly.

Bucky is the mostly white cat. He’s calm and mostly keeps to himself. He’s the cat that woke Sam up in the middle of the night back in the day because Sam could FEEL Bucky staring at him. But he does find it hilarious when Bucky does that to people who think they’re alone in the room. It took a while for Bucky to accept Sam as his human (Sam was pretty sure that Natasha had told Bucky that they owned the place and were letting Sam sleep over every now and again. It’s the only explanation for the looks of confusion that Bucky kept shooting him when he crawled into HIS bed with the cats the first few nights). They’re mostly friendly now, but GOD HELP YOU if you try to come near Sam when Bucky is around. Seriously, no. Take a couple steps back.

It goes without saying that Sam can’t bring dates home. Or go back to their places either if the way the cats stare at him afterward are any indication. Steve looks at him with disappointment, Natasha with distaste and Bucky with irritation. Taking a shower and refraining from yelling at the cats when he finds the clothes he put out beforehand COVERED in cat hair helps. He’s not going anywhere that day anyway so he just puts it on and they seem pleased, the group purring loud in unison like applause.

Sam spends the day on the couch in front of the TV and under three cats reevaluating his life choices.

 

 


End file.
